Dream Sequence: Naruto!
by S.A.Hikari
Summary: A wild ride is upon you when you click. Excitement, Star Wars parodys, and unexpected random drama awaits for you in this file. So get ready for something that doesn't make an ounce of seanse! Three cheers for randomness! Beware of plot holes.


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! It's me again. S.A. Hikari, and this time I got a real funder bundler for ya. (I just made that up, Ha!) This is actually a dream sequence I had a couple nights ago about Naruto. Don't bother flaming because this is just weird and if you don't like it, well good for you. Once you read it, you'll be able to get a sneak peek at what actually goes on up here (points to my temples) so buckle up, brace yourselves, and get ready for something that makes absolutely so sense at all!!

p.s. Do I own Naruto? Are you kidding me? Who do you think I am? Kishimoto? Oh, I also don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or Slurpies either, if that's even important

So there I was, staring at colorful toys in the random aisle in "who knows what" grocery store. The things were all ridiculously overpriced, (like 3 for a squirt gun, just to give you an idea) but this was a dream, and I knew it too, so I didn't care. I spotted a potato gun, a cap gun; those little sponge thingies that expand when you drop 'em in water, dolls, Japanese packaged xylophones, and plastic safari animals. I knew my brother's b-day was coming up so I reached out my hand to grab the cap-gun, 'cause he likes those things and uses them for special effects in the army men movies he makes when out of nowhere….

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! She is soooooo cute!"

My hand shot back to my side and my head switched all around. Who had just given me a wolf whistle?

All of a sudden I froze. Someone at the end of the aisle… looked familiar…

"N-Naruto? W-hat's the big d-deal? Who are y-you lllll-ooking at?" came an odd voice. And it was talking to Naruto! A fictional character! But then again, this **was** a dream, and as most people know, my dreams can get pretty out of control.

"Um, hello?" I greeted.

"Yo! My name's Naruto and I'm the sixth Hokage, nice to meet ya." He held out his hand so I could shake it. "This is my wife, Hinata, and our adopted kids: Lark, BlueJay (Jay for short), and Nightingale (Night for short)."

"So yeah, why are you introducing yourself to me? I know who you are."

"Omygosh, Hinata! It's a stalker!"

"Chillax, Naruto. I'm not a stalker, you're famous. Everybody knows you and Hinata, though nobody knows you adopted three kids." I bent down and examined the young ones. They had bracelets that presented their names. Lark had dirty blond hair and was wearing his ninja headband. It looked like he was eleven or ten.

BlueJay had dark black hair and a red shirt. He resembled a seven-year old.

Nightingale was the last one. She had great big eyes and still sucked her thumb. Her black hair draped over her green eyes. From the look of her I presumed her to be two or three. "Hey, guys! My name's Hikari. Nice to meet you guys."

"W-wow, they really seem to like you, Hikari."

Naruto's cheeks widened into a fox grin. "I've got an idea. "He said. His words scared me. They sounded like he was gonna do something that I don't want him to do.

"Um, Hikari?"

"Y-yes?" I was afraid to say.

"Where are your parents?"

I pondered this question. What should I say? If I said I didn't know, what would he do? I shuddered and wasn't thinking.

"Don't know," I said, avoiding the question, until I realized that I had answered the dreaded unknown answer that could trigger something terrible.

"Yes!!" He exclaimed, his hand pumping in excitement.

"No." I thought silently.

"That's it! You're coming with us!" He grabbed the collar of my coat and dragged me behind him. All I could do is stare at Nightingale, who was holding a teddy bear and stared unblinkingly at me with my arms crossed.

"Um, Naruto? Could I ask you a question?"

He turned.

His mouth lit up in a smile. "Yes, Hikari?"

I turned into super-deformed-chibi form Hikari with a huge head and teeth sticking out of the bottom of my lip. "WHERE IN THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING ME, IDIOT?!#"

"Hehehehehhehehehehehehehehehe………………………….."

That scared me even more.

"That's no way to speak to your new dad." An evil smile crossed his lips.

I jaw-dropped, I sweat dropped, my eyeballs bulged and I drooled down the side of my neck. "Dad?! But I've been alive longer that you two have been married! Plus, I'm 15! Five years older than your oldest son."

He put his arms around me and began squeezing me to death. "That doesn't matter, Hikari. As long as we're a family."

"I'm not your family" I stated in a firm, dominant voice.

"Ah, don't be so negative, Hikari. You'll learn to love Konoha. Why, you and Sakura will get along just fine."

"Sakura?" I pondered. This time I was interested. "What's going on with Sasuke lately? Did he come back?"

"Sasuke? You'd hate that jerk, but you've probably heard of him anyway. No, he hasn't returned from his mission yet."

"Mission, you mean he came back from being in his evil phase for a little while?"

"What? He came back ten years ago. That's old news and he prefers not to talk about it anymore. But wouldn't you know it; he's gone and got himself killed."

"He's DEAD?!"

"Well, probably, he's just been on a mission solo and hasn't returned for half a year."

"What about Sakura? How's she taking it?"

"She's devastated, but they weren't exactly on the best terms when he left. This Sasuke Starvation period has clearly brought back her love for the emo idiot, though. It wasn't like they were ever married. Blech! I shudder at the thought!"

"C-come on, Naruto, It's time to go home. Plus, we have to go to the Hokage's place to fill out Hikari's adoption papers."

At this I started to whine. "But I don't wanna to get adopted!"

Then I heard Lark say something. "I want Hikari as a sister instead of stupid Night."

Hinata became furious. "You will not disgrace your sister, Night. She has as much right to be your sister as Hikari does."

I then said something. "But I'm not supposed to be anyone's sister, I'm an only child!"

BOOOOOOOOOM!!

"What was that?!" Screamed Jay.

A robotic voice that clearly came from some sort of speaker appeared in the air and spoke to us._ People of Konoha, I have come to seize this village in the name of Itachi Uchiha!! Expect defeat for you are about to be terminated, BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Then, like through trees instead of buildings, a giant power rangers robot emerged with huge guns and red and blue robot paint. You could hear the gears whizzing and see Itachi at the controls with little devil horns and vampire teeth. DARN IT! Where was a camera when you needed one?

"We have to run, Hinata!"

"But you're the Hokage, YOU have to fight it!"

"Give me my slurpie, Hinata, ( inside joke! ; 3) that way I may power up and defeat the giant Itachi Monster."

At my gaping, Hinata pulled something from her pocket and tossed it at Naruto. "Here's your fruity frozen beverage, lord Hokage!"

Naruto took one sip and his eyes turned into fire. Naruto pulled out something that looked like the handle of a sword. He leaped into the air wielding a sword that was made of red fox charka. Now, if you have ever seen Yoda at the climax of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, when he's fighting count Dooku, that's what he looked like.

After a while of intense fighting, Naruto was losing and the Itachi-Bot was getting even stronger. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Sakura appeared. (Well, she might have been there the entire time, I just noticed her because she said her first line in this fan fiction: "If only Sasuke was here, he would team up with Naruto and they would be able to beat the Itachi-Bot with no problem."

Poof.

"Did somebody call me?"

Sasuke was back!

"Go Sasuke!" We all screamed. He leaped into the air and unfurled his sword from his sheath.

"Itachi-Bot, You. Will. Be. MINE!" His blade cut across Itachi-Bot's metal neck. Nothing happened.

_Ha! You can't cut through this polymer alloy! _I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review and guess right about what this quote is actually from originally!

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said. "Naruto, follow my lead." He whispered.

Naruto gave a toothed smile and nodded.

Sasuke started running around in circles around the Itachi-Bot.

_What are you trying to do? Confuse me? I'm not so easily driven. Your ninja mind tricks will not work on me. _(Whoa, all of a sudden, this really seems like Star Wars now.)

Naruto replied "Maybe, maybe not."

"Naruto, here's a shiriken, tie a rope to it." Sasuke tossed one to him.

"Got it!" he tied a rope, and flung it at Itachi-Bot's foot and continued to run in circles.

After a few more steps……._whoa. Whoa, WOAH! _And the Itachi-Bot tumbled to the ground.

_Two hours later_

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Are you going to take your revenge, now?"

Sasuke had Itachi under his arm, gagged and tied up. "Mhhmm mm mmm! Let me go!

"Nah, I think I'll torture him for a little bit." And he held up a very tickly feather. I have to hire someone to do it when my hand gets tired, how would you like the job, Sakura?"

Sakura: "Omygoshi'dloveitSasukethankyoufortheoppurtunityIloveyousomuchI'myourfangirl. Your'eaheroandmyyrolemodal."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Maybe not,"

At this, I woke up.

Well, that was it, and by the way, this really did happen. I hope you enjoyed it! If so, please review. If you are having trouble reviewing as I first did, reviewing windows are counted as pop-ups, so go to the bottom of the screen and change the pop-up setting to do it. There are no more of those, and it doesn't hurt your computer, so don't worry and you can set it to only this web site if needed, so good luck and thank you for reviewing!

Sayonara!

-S.A.Hikari

_Epilogue: _

As Sasuke walked home in the dark with Itachi under his arm, a figure appeared with an orange mask.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The figure spoke. "Come and join the Akatski"

"Never! You killed my family!"

"No Sasuke, I AM your family." His mask fell off, revealing Itachi's face with maniacal laughter." The Itachi under his arm poofed into a puff of smoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

_To not be continued_


End file.
